1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surface mount technology (SMT) and, particularly, to a SMT tape.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules include a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and a lens module positioned on the FPCB. To reinforce mechanical strength of the FPCB and provide electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding, the camera module also includes a stiffener adhered to and electrically connected to the FPCB opposite to the lens module using conductive adhesive. To increase efficiency, the stiffeners with the conductive adhesive can be packaged into a SMT tape and mounted to respective FPCBs using SMT. However, the stiffeners are readily stuck to the SMT tape by the conductive adhesive and are not easily separated away from the SMT tape.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a SMT tape, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.